


The Edge of Forever

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Because You Let Me Pick the Music [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Brotherly Bonding, Impala Conversations, Post-Episode: s01e01 Pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Dean just wants to make Sam smile, even for a few minutes.  Then, he gets an idea. It would be a direct violation of his house rules, but at this point, he'll do anything to get that sullen look off Sammy's face.





	The Edge of Forever

Driving on I-80 through Nebraska on the way to yet another job, Dean sneaks a peek at Sam. The grief pours off him like sweat on a hot summer day. It’s only been a couple months since Jess died. Dean's had to watch his brother turn from angry to depressed. He knows keeping them busy with jobs is a good distraction, but Sam's been sleeping less and less with every passing day. Dean doesn't want to deny his brother’s need to grieve, but he doesn’t want to let him shrink inside himself either.

Sam, meanwhile, has been wrapped up in his thoughts on how to find Dad and his nightmares about Jess; seeing her burning on the ceiling, reliving the pain of losing her, and all that time and effort he had put into building a normal life for himself. He had been drowning, trying to run away from his past, and Jess had shown up as the rock to hold his head above water. All his life, Dean had been that rock, and it had been weird not having him around. Sam had held on to Jess as hard as he could; he'd loved her so much, and now she's gone. Of course he's happy to have Dean back, but with Dad missing and not letting himself be found, it was all wearing down on him. He just stared out the window with every passing mile, staring at nothing.

Dean just wants to make Sam smile, even for a few minutes. Then, he gets an idea. It would be a direct violation of his house rules, but at this point, he'll do anything to get that sullen look off Sammy's face.

“Do you wanna pick the music?” Dean stares at the road but watches Sam’s face for his reaction.

Sam, naturally, is shocked at the question.  
“Really?! Is there anything in here even worth listening to?” He smirks as Dean frowns at the little jab.

It quickly passes, and Dean once more settles into friendly big brother banter. His specialty. “You love this stuff and you know it.”

“No, I’ve just been held hostage in this car for most of my life.” Sam digs through the cassettes, tongue poking out over his bottom lip as he concentrates on finding the right tape.

“Had to be SOME good taste to rub off on you after all this time. Unless you started listening to that soft rock crap. Did you?!” Dean catches Sam rolling his eyes.

“Despite what you may think, I'm still not a loser, Dean. I just happen to have better taste than you.” Sam grins as he fishes out a couple of candidates. He feels a little joy bubbling up at the ease of their interactions. It's a nice change from all the anger that was simmering inside him just moments ago. This return to brotherly communication is nice. Leave it to Dean to still be the one bright spot he can count on, after everything.

“We’ll see about that. I'm not so confident.” Dean reaches over, trying to grab the tapes Sam has in his hands to get a sneak peek. Sam just laughs and promptly slaps his hand away.

“Pay attention to the road, you jerk. I can do this. I'm not a freaking 5 year old.” Sam’s dimples flash, prompting Dean to chuckle at the term of endearment.

“Oh, I can drive just fine. Quit the bitch-slapping, bitch.” Dean seriously can’t believe the grinning fool next to him is the same sulky kid from an hour ago.

“Hands to yourself. I’m working on it.” He keeps digging, to make Dean squirm.

“Aw, come on! Just pick!” Dean doesn’t want to break this moment. He wants to let it stretch out like the road in front of them. Seeing Sam letting himself relax and smiling, makes Dean feel like an old sap. He knows Sammy would’ve been a great husband for Jess; he's gonna make some lady very lucky someday. He can’t stop the dreamy smile spreading over his face.

“Calm down Dean. Not my fault I have to wade through so much crap. When did you get a Ratt tape? I didn’t think anything 80’s was allowed.” Sam thinks he might just make Dean happy by picking Metallica. He really doesn’t mind. All this music was full of memories for him. He liked ribbing Dean about it, but really, he wouldn’t trade it for anything else.

Sam pulls out Ride the Lightning, pops out the AC/DC tape and puts it back in it’s case. When he pops in the new tape and the first guitar chords roll out of the speakers, Dean full on smiles. Sam’s pretty sure Dean doesn't realize how his full smile is a lot like looking into the Sun. Sam's still surprised when he remembers how handsome Dean is sometimes. He scowls so much and smirks but when he genuinely smiles, it takes Sam’s breath away.

_I’m gonna marry that son of a bitch someday._

He flinches at the sudden thought. Where the hell did THAT come from?

“I didn’t think you liked this album Sammy.” Dean of course loves this album, and is definitely glad Sam chose it.

“It is the best from start to finish. Great pace, lots of good songs.” Sam grins and leans back closing his eyes letting the music wash over him. He hears Dean singing along and his hands thumping on the steering wheel in time to the beat. Amazingly enough, Sam relaxes to where he actually falls asleep with a smile. Dean sees it and feels the familiar warmth of protection for his little brother. He hopes that Sam can get some real, non nightmare ridden sleep for once. He turns up the music a little and sings along, watching the miles roll by.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to who knows what movie scene I'm referencing with the song title used for this fic!


End file.
